El giro de mi vida, por la rubia y el exhibicionista
by Taiga Mcgarden
Summary: Natsu,hijo de un famoso empresario. Como heredero, disfruta de una vida calmada y lujosa. Al sufrir un atentado, dicha vida será sacudida con la llegada de Gray Fullbuster, contratado como guardaespaldas por su padre. Ambos muchachos están convencidos del desprecio mutuo. Como si fuera poco Natsu se enamora de Lucy. La rubia y el guardaespaldas le enseñaran un nuevo mundo! NALU
1. Prologo

A FairyTail Fanfic: El giro de mi vida, por la rubia y el exhibicionista.

Resumen:

Natsu Drageneel, de 17 años, es el hijo de un famoso empresario. Como heredero, disfruta de una vida calmada y lujosa. Al sufrir un atentado, dicha vida será sacudida con la llegada de Gray Fullbuster, contratado como guardaespaldas por su padre. Ambos muchachos están convencidos del desprecio mutuo. Como si fuera poco Natsu se enamora de Lucy Heartefilia, una simpática joven que está relacionada con Gray./ pero…- que el hielito conoce a Lucy?! rubia y el guardaespaldas le enseñaran un nuevo mundo poniendo su vida completamente de cabeza./ Fairy tail? Qué es eso?.- NALU

-LR-EE—

Natsu pov.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 17 años. Asisto a la prestigiosa escuela de Catt Setller. Mi padre es Igneel Dragneel. El exitoso empresario propietario de la cadena hotelera Dragón de fuego. Como todo joven heredero a una gran fortuna, vivo en una increíble mansión. Gigante, espaciosa, lujosa, llena de sirvientes. Aunque de todos los sirvientes yo prefiero a Virgo. Es una joven de cabello corto y rosa, muy servicial. Siempre ha cumplido su labor sin descuidarme. Aunque su rostro nunca muestre una expresión y no sé en lo que está pensando. Loke también es un buen tipo aunque nunca supe porque me daba mala espina. Los pequeños Geminis, son los hijos de Acuario. Un escalofrió me cruza la espalda con solo hablar de ella. Acuario es la mujer que se encarga de la piscina.

Mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeño, por lo que no puedo recordarla claramente. Igneel dice que era una mujer extremadamente bella pero lo que lo enamoro fue su fuerte carácter. También dice que herede mi cabello rosa al de ella y también mi cabeza hueca, supuestamente. Yo no soy un cabeza hueca en realidad me considero bastante racional pero hay situaciones que me quitan la paciencia.

Como venía diciendo, al fallecer mi madre, Igneel afirmo que nunca podría volver enamorarse y decidió que no se juntaría con otra mujer, ni siquiera para asegurar más herederos.

-Oye Salamander! Que más te esperas para venir acá? Qué coño estás haciendo?-

El teléfono estaba en el asiento del acompañante en alta voz cuando conducía en mi auto hacia su casa.

-Estoy en camino cabeza de metal! – exclame sin apartar a la vista del camino.

Ese era Gajeel. El hijo de Metalilicana Redfox, propietario de las minas "De hierro" encargada de extraer metales. Gajeel un idiota pero un buen amigo. Asistía a la misma escuela y lo conozco desde que tengo 8 años.

Que venía diciendo? Así. Bueno. Virgo. Loke. Acuario. Gemini. Antes que me digan: -woau como los signos del zodiaco?- déjenme decirles que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres pero quieren que les llamemos así porque son parte de _Los guardianes del Zodiaco._ Aunque no pudo dejar de desconfiar que ese nombre no solo describe a una compañía de mayordomos y mucamas. Igneel no le ha dado importancia pero yo sé que eso no es cierto y algo esconden en esos nombres. Por el momento no tengo nada que hacer con respecto a eso.

Divise una curva peligrosa a lo lejos, pues venia en bajada. Apoye mi pie en el freno y trate de presionarlo.

-Eh?-

El auto acelero la marcha por la colina. El freno no funcionaba! Forcejee una y otra vez, no había caso. Pero al levantar la vista, me encontré a escasos metros de un muro de ladrillos imposible de esquivar. Repase las opciones considerando lo que haría.

-Ni modo- dije mientras abría la puerta.

Algunos ladrillos volaron en el aire cuando el automóvil hizo contacto con el material.

Por mi parte, yo había saltado del auto justo a tiempo. Antes de quedar enterrado entre esos escombros. Observe sin sorprenderme el accidente tratando de levantarme del suelo. No me sorprendía que alguien haya saboteado el freno. Últimamente me habían pasado situaciones similares arriesgando mi vida.

-LR-EE—

-El muchacho es muy hábil- admitió una joven de cabello blanco colgada de un árbol no muy lejos de donde Natsu había chocado.

-Es increíble que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora- opino un chico de cabello castaño. Llevaba una cinta en la cabeza y vestía formal.

-Que haremos Tomoe-kun?- pregunto la chica totalmente preocupada- La señorita estará furiosa.- opino con miedo.

El chico se apoyo en una de las gruesas ramas.

-No te preocupes.- dijo vigilante.- Pronto caerá-


	2. No puede ser cierto!

A FairyTail Fanfic: El giro de mi vida, por la rubia y el exhibicionista.

Capitulo 1

Tienda de videojuegos

Estaba en la tienda de videojuegos. Llevaba meses esperando que saliera a la venta el GTA V.

Era una tarde agradable y soleada. Se oían el cantar de los pájaros fuera de la tienda de videojuegos.

Una oleada de entusiasmo lo invadió al ver un ejemplar en el estante de arriba. Era el último. El ultimo gta v que quedaba en esa tienda y seria para él. Alargo el brazo sonriente y satisfecho, lo tomo al mismo tiempo que otra mano se posaba en el. Siguió con la mirada el brazo al que pertenecía la mano para ver quien trataba de arrebatarle el preciado objeto.

Un muchacho alto y de cabello oscuro de color azul marino le observo con desprecio. Era alto. Vestía una camiseta y jeans oscuros. Un collar con una extraña cruz de metal colgaba en su pecho.

Decidió que tenía que pelear.

-Yo lo vi primero.- fue lo primero que dijo.

El chico apretó los dientes.

-Estas equivocado, yo lo tome primero.-

-Es el último juego- replico Natsu con una fingida sonrisa. El otro chico imito el gesto.

-Pues con más razón. Dame el juego.- Natsu frunció el ceño. El tipo le caía mal de entrada. Se miraron desafiantes aun sosteniendo el juego. Un aura de combate de color rojo y otra de color azul comenzaron a rodear sus cuerpos.

-Y que si no te lo doy?- pregunto con una venita en la frente, sin molestia de provocarlo.

-Quieres averiguarlo?- respondió con otra pregunta a la vez que tronaba los nudillos.

No se necesito otra palabra que el peli rosa y el peli azul se envolvieron en una nubecita de pelea.

-Suelta el puto juego fenómeno rosado!- exclamo el de ojos oscuros propinándole un golpe en la cara.

-Qué me dices a mi si tu eres el fenómeno que se quita la ropa!- grito Natsu dándole una patada.

-Pero cuando fue que…?!-el chico se había deshecho de su camisa exhibiendo unas abdominales, que dejarían boquiabierta a cualquier chica, por suerte no había ninguna en la tienda.

-Devuélveme el maldito juego estúpido exhibicionista!-

-Eso ni muerto ojos rasgados!-

-Como que ojos rasgados!? Ojos caídos!-

-Como me llamaste idiota!? -

-Como escuchaste estúpido exhibicionista de ojos caídos!-

Chocaron ambas frentes, gruñendo y forcejeando por el juego a la vez que las auras naranja y azul contrastaban desafiantemente.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo el encargado de la tienda echándoles un balde de agua para que parasen-cosa que resulto. Hecho esto, los dejo afuera de la tienda.

Un silencio se interpuso en los dos chicos sentados en la acera y chorreando agua. No tardaron mucho en volver a discutir.

-Todo es tu culpa!- opino el chico sujetándolo de la camisa.

-Mi culpa? Fuiste tú el que empezó ojos caídos- se defendió el peli rosa soltándose con un gruñido.

-De esta no te salvas fenómeno rosado- levanto el brazo darle un nuevo puñetazo pero antes que hiciera un amague de golpearlo fue interrumpido.

-Hola?- dijo el chico al atender el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo.-Ahora? Si, si. Claro Erza. Voy para allá.-se despidió cortando la llamada. Se volvió hacia Natsu quien había estado observándolo con curiosidad.

-Tengo que irme. –informo poniéndose la camiseta que recogió del suelo. -Pero esto no quedara así fenómeno rosa.- aclaro antes de voltearse y alejarse corriendo dejando un rastro de agua antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

El peli rosa no podría estar más enojado. Comenzó a patear un árbol descargando la rabia y asustando a los peatones.

-Estúpido exhibicionista me las pagaras!-exclamo pateando el tronco.

-LR y EE—

-Amo porque vuelve a esta hora y porque esta mojado? Leo-nii dijo que había ido la tienda de videojuegos - pregunto una mucama peli rosa cuando lo vio llegar a la mansión.

Natsu acepto la toalla que le ofrecía la mucama murmurando algo inentendible.

-Larga historia Virgo.- respondió este secándose el rostro.- Gracias por la toalla.- dijo a la vez que se disponía a subir las escaleras que conducían a su lujosa alcoba.

-Espere un momento Joven Natsu.- le pidió sin mostrar expresión alguna.- El señor Dragneel desea verlo en su oficina.

Natsu miro un tanto sorprendido a la muchacha. Si Igneel quería verlo en la oficina de la mansión, era algo importante.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre con la toalla en el cuello.

No es necesario describir la mansión donde vivía Natsu. Gigante, espaciosa, lujosa, llena de sirvientes. Su padre Igneel Dragneel era el exitoso empresario propietario de la cadena hotelera Dragón de fuego. Era un hombre atractivo y formidable. Su cabello peli rojo siempre alborotado combinaba con unos ojos verdes más claros que los de Natsu. Siempre vestía trajes y anillos de oro adornaban sus manos.

Por otro lado, Igneel estudiaba los papeles sobre su escritorio un tanto descuidado. Levanto la vista cuando unos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta anunciaron la llegada de su único hijo varón.

-Me necesitabas viejo?- pregunto Natsu con actitud relajada.

El peli rojo dio una última ojeada a sus papeles.

-Si Natsu. Tengo algo que decirte.-

Natsu arqueo una ceja.

-Ya sabes que tú eres mi único hijo, el único que podrá hacerse cargo de la empresa...-

-Suéltalo ya viejo.-

Igneel suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ya sabía la problemática reacción que tendría su hijo al decirle aquello.

-Te he contratado un guardaespaldas-

-…!-

-Debido a los recientes acontecimientos no puedo dejar que te arriesgues-

-P-pero padre!- reclamo Natsu.-Yo puedo cuidarme por mi mismo! Ya viste la paliza que le di a los tipos que quisieron secuestrarme y resolví solo todas las demás situaciones. Incluso salte del auto antes que chocara cuando le sabotearon los frenos.- agrego apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. No podía depender de otra persona como si fuera un marica que no le podía hacer frente a nadie.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- informo Igneel asintiendo con la cabeza.- Es que esto ya ha resultado demasiado peligroso y tengo la sospecha que el asunto sea más profundo.-

Natsu miro a esos claros ojos aceitunas.

-Quieres decir que…?-

Igneel se apresuro a aclarar.

-No lo sé Natsu. Pero lo que es sabido es que alguien trata de apoderarse de la fortuna Dragneel y para eso trata de acabar con tu vida. Pero es más que eso. Al contrario de lo que pensamos no creo que uno de mis socios este detrás de esto llevando a cabo una simple amenaza. Metallicana cree lo mismo. Se te ocurre alguien a quien le gustaría tener tu cabeza?- pregunto viéndole con seriedad.

"_Um Veamos. Gajeel por haberle gastado esas bromas. Charlee por molestar a Wendy. Romeo por haberle arruinado sus comics de acción. Gildars por volverlo loco"_

El joven agito su cabeza tratando de pensar en serio.

-No se me ocurre nadie.- confeso.

El hombre miro distraídamente al techo.

-Es por eso que además de un guardaespaldas que te acompañe fuera de la casa, pienso contratar a un detective para averiguar quién esta detrás de todos esos atentados.-

Natsu tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y salir en silencio. Si su padre estaba tan preocupado, no lo contradeciría.

-LR-EE—

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-Pasen- se escucho dentro de la habitación.

Un joven de cabello castaño acompañado de una muchacha de cabello blanco, se abrieron paso en el cuarto.

-A que se debe esta interrupción?- pregunto una figura desde las sombras. Se encontraba sentada en un amplio sillón y acariciaba un gatito rojo en la falda.- Acaso han cumplido la misión con éxito?-pregunto con una voz amenazadora.

Los jóvenes se inclinaron.

-No señorita. El objetivo ha conseguido escapar- informo el muchacho aun con la cabeza inclinada.

La furia despertó en la chica.

-Otra vez!?- exclamo. –Cuantas veces van que fallan?! Solo tienen que matarlo Tomoe!- rugió golpeando el apoyabrazos del sillón y asustando al gato de paso.

Ahora el turno de hablar fue de la peli blanca.

-Lo sentimos pero el joven Dragneel ha resultado ser un oponente digno. Peleo contra la pandilla de Igor. Se dio cuenta que saboteamos sus frenos. Se abrió paso por el túnel, subiendo por las cuerdas cuando tratamos de dejarlo atrapado en el ascensor…-

-Suficiente. Suficiente.- interrumpió la figura. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos, pensando, debatiendo, preguntándose cómo deshacerse de aquel que le impedía cumplir con su objetivo.

Una sonrisa maligna curvo su boca cuando al fin encontró una posible solución.

-Llamen a M.- pidió viendo a sus secuaces.- Díganle que tiene un trabajo pendiente.

Los jóvenes se retiraron en silencio y nuestra villana regreso a su asiento.

-Estás segura de esto? – pregunto un chico que se había mantenido junto a ella en las sombras.

-Nunca he estado más segura Blanco- le indico relamiéndose los labios.

-LR-EE-

-Woa-

-Que viste? Que viste?- pregunto una rubia de ojos chocolates a la castaña de ojos azulinos, que estaba leyéndole las cartas.

La castaña sonrió a la vez que soltaba la botella de cerveza.

-Aquí dice que te espera algo muy grande Lucy. Dice que posiblemente una aventura este a la vuelta de la esquina-

La rubia arqueo una ceja.

-Ehh?- exclamo con un puchero.- No entiendo Cana-chan!- murmuro meneando la cabeza.

Cana le mostro una sonrisa cómplice optando por no decirle lo otro.

"_Y también dice que te enamoraras"-_ pensó dando vuelta una carta con un gran corazón rojo.

-LR-EE-

Una bonita mujer de pelo oscuro y corto se encontraba hablando por teléfono escuchando un pedido, mientras un chico de cabello alborotado acompañado de su amiga peli roja, veía televisión tirado en el sofá.

Gray le vio desinteresado cuando esta colgó con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos trabajo chico. Apronta tus cosas – fue lo único que le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-…!-

-LR-EE—

Una rubia salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla.

Camino por la habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga.

"-Aquí dices que te espera algo muy grande Lucy. Dice que posiblemente una aventura este a la vuelta de la esquina-"

Meneo la cabeza esfumando esas palabras de su mente.

-A veces Cana tiene mucha imaginación- pensó apoyándose en el marco de la ventana para contemplar el disco de plata que coronaba el cielo.

-Aunque quizá tenga razón.- dio un suspiro sintiendo como una gotita de agua resbalaba por su rostro.

-Que será lo que me espera?- le pregunto a la luna.

-LR-EE—

Natsu vio al cielo desde su alcoba. Se revolvió el cabello. Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas.

Un posible asesino lo perseguía. Había conocido un tipo que no aguantaba mucho tiempo la ropa. Había defendido a muerte un video juego y su padre estaba preocupado por el destino de la empresa y la fortuna que heredaría tarde o temprano.

Suspiro de forma cansada. Miro a las estrellas.

-Que me pasara de ahora en adelante?- se pregunto.

-LR-EE-

-Gray empaca tus cosas!- seguía gritando su "jefa".

Observo la luna aun sin acercarse a la ventana.

-Me pregunto si este trabajo será entretenido- hablo viendo el CD de platino que flotaba en la noche.

-LR-EE—

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia- además de que la luna no respondería sus preguntas- era que sus caminos estaban a punto de cruzarse en una extraña experiencia que cambiaria sus vidas. Aye!

.

**.Continua...**

**holi! aqui yo con un nuevo fic. espero que les guste dejen sus lindos y sensuales reviews si? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**

**Fic pausado por un tiempo...**

**SOLO POR UN TIEMPO. lo continuare cuando termine con Nerslayers.**

**Gracias.**

**By Taiga**

**:3**


End file.
